The Feelings That I Hide
by DarkRedMoonlight
Summary: Dick has a crush on Wally. But Wally hasn't discovered his sexuality yet, and he thinks he's attracted to Artemis, so he keeps on making moves on her. That's something that neither Dick nor Zatanna like, Zatanna doesn't like it because she has a crush on Artemis. Rated M for future lemons. In this fanfic, Dick x Wally is the main pair, with Zatanna x Artemis being the second pair.
1. Zatanna's Plan

It was the end of a practice in Mount Justice. As the group was leaving the mountain, Wally went to Artemis.

 **"Hey, Artemis"** , he said cheerfully

 **"Hi, Wally"** , she replied

 **"So, a new burger restaurant opened in the town lately. I was wondering if you wanted to go there with me"**

After Wally finished this sentence, Dick, who was behind in the kitchen, lifted his head and gave them a look of jealously.

 **"Uhhh, sure, I don't have any plans right now"** , said Artemis in a somehow uncomfortable tone

 **"Perfect, come with me"**

And they left the mountain together. Dick was looking at their direction, still having that look of jealously in his face.

 **"So they're going somewhere together, huh?"**

That was Zatanna's voice. Dick looked behind him and saw her looking at the same direction as him.

 **"Zatanna, you're still here?"** , asked Dick

 **"Well, I don't really have anywhere to go, so I thought I should stay here for a few more minutes"** , she replied

Dick noticed that she didn't seem really happy.

 **"Is something wrong?"** , he asked

 **"Oh, nothing important"** , Zatanna replied, adding **"Except well, the fact that Wally is asking Artemis to go somewhere with him, almost everytime, after Black Canary dismisses us from here"**

Dick was confused.

 **"And what makes you so upset about this?"**

 **"He's moving too close to Artemis"** , she replied **"And I don't like that. And I've noticed that Artemis started feeling uncomfortable too"**

This reply only made Dick more confused.

 **"I still don't get why you're so upset"** , he said

Zatanna took a deep breath, before she answered:

 **"Don't tell this to anyone, but I have a crush on Artemis"**

Dick was surprised to hear that.

 **"Really? Well, I'm not happy that Wally is doing that either"**

 **"Why is that?"** , asked Zatanna

 **"For the same reason as you"** , Dick replied, adding **"Except I have a crush on Wally, not Artemis"**

A smile appeared in Zatanna's face.

 **"Did you have that crush on him for long?"**

 **"Yeah"** , said Dick **"Ever since I was 13"**

 **"And you haven't told him that for two years?"** , she asked

 **"I was afraid that he was straight and that I would ruin our friendship"** , Dick replied **"And it looks like one of my fears has come true"**

Dick lowered his head. Zatanna's smile has disappeared. She went closer to him and patted him on his back.

 **"Maybe, maybe not"** , she said **"He might be bi. I think you should tell him"**

 **"But how?"** , Dick asked **"He's all close to Artemis"**

 **"Don't worry, I have a plan"** , said Zatanna

Dick lifted his head and looked at her.

 **"What plan?"**

Zatanna's smile, reappeared, bigger and a bit devious.

 **"This weekend, if Wally asks Artemis out again -which I'm sure he will-, I'll go to them and tell him that I made plans with Artemis to go somewhere and ask him to stay here with you. This way, we'll both get to confess to the ones we're crushing on"**

Not knowing how, Dick smiled as well. But soon enough, his mind was filled with doubts and his smile disappeared.

 **"I don't know, Zatanna"** , he said

 **"Oh, come on, Dick"** , she replied, still smiling **"What do you have to lose?"**

 **"Everything, Zatanna"** , he said, adding **"But most importantly, our long friendship. What if he doesn't even want to talk to me anymore?"**

Zatanna seemed to understand his doubts, but she did not want to see him like that.

 **"Look, Dick"** , she said finally **"I understand how you feel. I have the same fears about Artemis. But I think, it's worth a shot. You need to grab the chance. If you don't, then you might lose Wally forever"**

Dick thought about it for a while. Zatanna was right. He must tell Wally how he really feels towards him. Otherwise, Wally might fall in love with someone else and he'll never be able to tell him how he really feels towards him. Finally, his smile reappeared and he gave Zatanna his answer:

 **"You're right. If I don't tell him how I feel, I might never be able to. So, let's follow your plan"**

 **"That's the spirit"** , said Zatanna happily **"Let's wait till it's Friday"**

 **"But it's Wednesday today"**

Zatanna sighed.

 **"I know. But I thought that if we confess on Friday, we'll get to spend time with our crushes for the whole weekend, if they accept our feelings of course"**

 **"Hmm, good thought"** , said Dick

 **"Alright, then it's settled"** , said Zatanna

Suddenly, they both heard the door saying:

 **"Recognised: Kid Flash"**

Dick and Zatanna turned their heads to the door and saw Wally entering the mountain. Instictly, they went to him.

 **"Is there a reason you came back here?"** , Dick asked

 **"I forgot to take something"** , Wally replied

 **"How did it go with Artemis?"** , asked Zatanna, pretending to be curious

 **"Good, I guess. We didn't talk to each other very much"**

 **"Why? Did you have your mouth filled with food, during your whole date?"** , asked Dick playfully

Wally glared at him.

 **"Dude! It wasn't a date"**

 **"So you did have your mouth filled with food"**

Zatanna giggled. Wally gave up and started laughing too.

 **"I did not"** , he answered, adding **"We just didn't have many things to talk about"**

 **"Well, it's about time for me to leave"** , said Zatanna **"I stayed longer than I wanted to"**

She walked to the door and left the mountain. Dick looked at her direction, smiling mischeviously. Wally noticed that and asked:

 **"Dude, what are you smiling about?"**

 **"Ah, no reason"** , Dick replied, still smiling

Wally grabbed an apple from the fridge and turned to the door.

 **"Wait, didn't you come here to take something you forgot to take earlier?"** , asked Dick

 **"Yes. I didn't take this apple, I wanted to eat after we were done practising"** , Wally replied

Dick raised his right eyebrow.

 **"Did you have to come here just to take an apple?"**

 **"Yeah, why?"**

Dick laughed.

 **"Right, why do I even ask? Wally West will be Wally West"**

Wally laughed too, walked to the door, said goodnight to Dick and left the mountain. Dick looked around him with a smile for a while, before he turned off the lights and went to the door to leave the mountain as well.


	2. Our Feelings Will No Longer Be Hidden

_So, I finally updated the story. Sorry if it took too long. I just didn't want to go straight to the chapter where Dick and Zatanna try their plan out and I spent a lot of time trying to work out this chapter._

* * *

It was Thursday in the afternoon. After their daily practice, Black Canary dismissed the group. Dick went to Zatanna and started talking to her. Artemis was about to head out, until Wally called out to her. Dick and Zatanna, instictly turned their heads to them to listen to their conversation. He, of course, asked her to go out with him somewhere and they ended up getting out of Mount Justice together.

 **"God, it's unbearable"** , said Dick

 **"I know, I can't stand it either"** , said Zatanna, adding **"Why does he have to ask her to go out with him EVERY DAMN TIME?"**

Dick sighed sadly.

 **"Because he likes her"** , he said **"I tried to avoid believing it but now it looks super obvious"**

Zatanna sighed too.

 **"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. He really does look like he likes her"** , she said, adding **"But, don't be like that. I still think you should confess to him. He needs to know how you feel towards him, even if he doesn't feel the same way"**

 **"I know but I'm still scared"** , said Dick **"It really looks like he likes her"**

 **"Yeah..."** , said Zatanna **"But it also really looks like she doesn't like him that way. Not only that, she seems very uncomfortable and annoyed by him as well now. I think that's a chance for both of us"**

 **"It is for you"** , said Dick **"But I don't think it is for me. I've known and liked Wally for many years and he's all flirty around girls like Megan or Artemis. I don't think he'll ever see a guy this way, especially me"**

 **"Dick, seriously, stop thinking like that"** , said Zatanna, a little impatiently because of Dick being so unambitional **"But speaking of Megan, remember how much he tried to flirt with her, before he found out she was dating Conner? When he did, he was utterly shocked"**

Without knowing how, Dick smiled, remembering Wally's reaction to finding out that Megan was dating Conner.

 **"Yeah, I remember exactly his face expression, when I told him that they were dating"**

And he laughed a little. Zatanna laughed a little too and said:

 **"But then, I don't know how, he started chasing after Artemis. He always goes after the really good-looking girls"**

 **"Do you think he'll turn to you, if Artemis turn him down?"** , asked Dick

 **"Me? Why me?"** , asked Zatanna

 **"I think you're pretty good-looking yourself. I'm sure he'll try to persue you next"** , said Dick

Zatanna smiled.

 **"I'm flattered by your words, but I'd turn him down immediately. He has no idea I'm into girls"**

 **"Haha, I suppose that's true"** , said DIck

Ever since yesterday, talking to Zatanna cheered Dick up greatly. She could make him laugh, despite him being all down and depressed, because of his fear about Wally not liking him back. And he also tried to cheer her up, when she was feeling the same about Artemis. Just because they simply shared the same emotions towards two other people from the same gender as each one of them, they blossomed a great friendship. And that was something that both Dick and Zatanna liked about each other.

 **"Speaking of Wally"** , said Zatanna **"I still can't believe you haven't confessed to him for two whole years"**

Dick remained silent. He didn't know how to respond to that.

 **"You know, sometimes you make me say: 'Man, I just wish Dick would go for it. He's too paralysed thinking that Wally will shoot him down, if he confesses to him'"**

 **"That's a little mean"** , said Dick **"But I can't say that you're not right"**

 **"Although, I think you'd say the same, if I told you that I liked Artemis from the first time I saw her"**

 **"Yeah, but you've only known her for six or seven months"** , said Dick **"While, I've known Wally ever since we were like 11 years old. And I had a crush on him for two whole years"**

Zatanna giggled.

 **"I guess"** , she said **"But this time you won't hesitate anymore. Tomorrow is the day. The day, you'll finally confess to Wally West. And also the day, I'll confess to Artemis Crock"**

 **"Now, I look forward to it"** , said Dick and a huge smile appeared on his face

Suddenly, they heard the door behind them saying:

 **"Recognized: Artemis"**

Dick and Zatanna turned their heads and saw Artemis walking in the mountain.

 **"Hey Artemis"** , said Dick happily

 **"Hi"** , said Artemis in a tired tone

 **"Why are you here?"** , asked Zatanna

 **"I told Wally that I needed to come here, so he could finally leave me alone"**

 **"Huh, just like I thought"** , said Zatanna **"You're very annoyed by Wally's behaviour, aren't you?"**

 **"Yeah, well..."** , said Artemis **"I just don't want him to be all like this around me. Can't he just let me spend the afternoons by myself?"**

 **"Then why don't you turn him down?"** , asked Dick

 **"I try"** , said Artemis **"I really do. But for some reason it's difficult for me to say no. I really want to, but there's something that doesn't let me say no to him"**

 **"I see"** , said Dick, adding **"But seriously, you can't accept his invitations forever"**

 **"Yeah, but..."** , Artemis began to say

But Zatanna interrupted her.

 **"Hey, Artemis, wanna go home together?"** , asked Zatanna

 **"Sure, as long as you don't mean cinema or restaurant by saying home"** , said Artemis and all three of them laughed with the joke

 **"I don't mean it like that"** , said Zatanna

Zatanna and Artemis turned to the door.

 **"Goodnight, Dick. See you tomorrow"** , said Zatanna

 **"Goodnight Zatanna"** , said Dick

Artemis waved her hand at him, before both her and Zatanna left the mountain. Dick

smiled.

' _Alright, tomorrow is the day, I'll take all of my courage to confess to Wally. I really can't wait_ '

And he turned off the lights, like he always did, and left the mountain too.


End file.
